1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun for use in games and other applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shooting is conventionally known as one of sporting events, as well as it is used by the army or the police. In ordinary shooting games, players typically fire live bullets toward a target to compete for the accuracy in a point on the target the bullets hit on the target. Guns for firing live bullets are classified as one which relies on explosion of gunpowder or as one which relies on pressure generated by a compressed air.
It is desired however to use ray guns in shooting games instead of real guns, which require sufficient attention in handling, from a viewpoint of safety. Known ray guns include a gun for games which emits flash light, and a gun for practice which is used in combination with a computer to display hit points. In addition to those for games, there are also simplified ray guns for use as toys.
A real gun fires a live bullet by mechanically actuating a hammer or an equivalent member. Likewise, some ray guns turn on/off an electronic switch for mechanically actuating a like member to emit a light ray in a manner similar to a real gun, as disclosed in JP-07-174493-A.
Some of such mechanically triggered guns require a preparatory manipulation which involves pulling the hammer or lever before firing a live bullet or emitting a light ray. This manipulation not only prevents continuous shooting but also makes it difficult for one-armed persons to use the mechanical gun.
In contrast, there is an electronically triggered ray gun which turns on/off an electronic switch without intervention of a hammer or an equivalent member. Since this type of ray gun eliminates the need for manipulating the hammer or lever before emitting a light ray, it facilitates continuous shooting and permits one-armed persons to readily manipulate the ray gun.
While the electronically triggered ray gun can facilitate continuous shooting and permit one-armed persons to readily manipulate the same, the ray gun does not generate sound or shock when it emits a light ray. Disadvantageously, the ray gun blunts the sensibility of players in games and the like because the players cannot recognize the emission of light ray when they pull the trigger. The same is true for air rifles and the like which hardly generate sound or reaction upon shooting a live bullet so that players experience difficulties in recognizing the firing of the live bullet.